A Change of Attitude
by blueberrymuffin45
Summary: While sailing the Grand Line, the Straw Hat Pirates made a wrong turn, and ended up on an island close to where the journey began. Little did they know, this island will change one of the Straw Hats' life forever. This is my first fanfic. So be nice. One Piece is owned By Eiichiro Oda.
1. New Surrounding

It was a beautiful day on the Thousand Sunny. All of the Straw Hats were well rested and relaxed. It was cold, but not too cold out. It was only Monday November 12th, 2012. They were on the sea sailing. but something happened and they were pushed to an island close to where the journey bagan for the first time. Little did tthey know, this island will chang one Straw Hats' life forever.

Zoro: What the hell just happened?

Nami: (Pounds Luffy on the head) I told this idiot to go left, but he went right.

Luffy: I did go left! (holds his head)

Nami: Know your lefts and rights!  
The whole town is now looking as them weirdly

Sanji: Nami. I don't like this.

Nami: Great. Just what we need. (sigh)

Usopp: Maybe they don't know we're pirates.

Sanji: I think it's obvious we're pirates.

Luffy: Hi. We're pirates. (the crew falls down)

Person 1: We-we can see. What are you doing here?

Luffy: You got any food?

Nami: (whispers) Luffy. Shut up.

Robin: Excuse me. Can you please tell us the name of this island?

Person 2: This is called Marone Island.

Nami: Marone Island? That's only a day's travel brom Cocoyashi Village.

Robin: Can we please speak to whoever's in charge?

Nomen: I'm here. (Clears path) Ah. Straw Hats. This is a surprise.

Franky: Who are you?

Nomen: Name's Nomen. I'm the mayor of Marone Island. What exact;y are you doing here?

Nami: We don't exactly know. We were on the Grand Line and saw this whirlpool looking thing, and we accidentally got sucked into it, and somehow managed to get here.

Nomen: Sounds like you got sucked into the Munday Swirl.

Robin: That's what I was thinking,

Sanji: You heard of this before?

Robin: I read about it awhile ago. I didn't believe it, but now I do.

Nami: So what does that mean for us?

Nomen: You have to stay here for about two months and then you'll go back to where you were before.

Zoro: Two months here?

Nomen: Come to my office. We'll talk more.

At his office, Nomen is at his desk, Franky, Brook, and Robin are sitting on a couch, Zoro, Luffy, and Chopper are sharing a couch, and Ussopp, Nami, and Sanji share one. Two other men are in the room.

Nomen: Before I start, I'd like to introduce you to my two sons, Noburu and Nobuyuki.

Brook: Got enough N's in the family?

Usopp: It's weird. They kind of look like you Nami.

Nami: No they don't.

Nomen: Anyway, you nine are infamous pirates. However, we'll let you stay here for the time being.

Luffy: Gee. Thanks pops.

Zoro: Why? There's gotta be a catch.

Nomen: No catch. I think it'll be interesting if you stayed with us.

Nobuyuki: Dad. Do you think she is..

Nomen: Of course. There's no doubt.

Noburu: Do you think she knows?

Nobuyuki: Probably not. It's been 17 years since the tragic accident. She was two when it happened!

Nomen: What do you want to do?

Nobuyuki: I don't know is she'll believe us.

Nomen: Show here this. (gives him a pic of her when she was eight)

Nobuyuki: Namie. Come here please. (Nami's confused, but does what he says) I want to show you something. (shows the pic)

Nami: Oh my god.

Luffy: What is it?

Nami: A picture of me when I was little...But, how..? (speechless)

Nobuyuki: Hey sweeties. Daddy's here. (tearing up)

Crew: Daddy?!. (Robin smiles)

Nomen: We'll explain. When you were just two years ago, Arlong the fishman came and killed half this village, including your biological mother. We tied a note to you and drifted you off to sea so you could be safe.

Nobuyuki: You were founded by Bellmere, a good friend of your mother and I. She promised to take care of you while we were dealing with Arlong here.

Noburu: After six years of him being here, he decided to leave and go to another village.

Nomen: We stopped hearing from Bellmere. Assuming both of you died. When you got your bounty, we knew you were alive, but couldn't contact you.

Nobuyuki: And now you're here. 17 years of praying for us to meet again had been answered. (crying)

Chopper: This is so cute. A family reunion. (crying)

Franky: It's so touching. (crying)

Nami: How do I know you're not just lying?

Nomen: We'll take a DNA test id you want actual proof.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ten minutes later. The results are in.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nami: It's true. He is my father!  
Nobuyuki: I knew it. Come here honey. (they hug and cry)

Everyone except Zoro and Robin cry.

Zoro: This crew is too emotional.

Robin: Don't ruin the moment. (smiles)

Nami: I'm so happy to see you.

Nobuyuki: Me too sweety. Me too.

Nami: (stops hugging) So, guess means you're my uncle and grandpa.

Nomen: Correct. (they all hug)

Again, everyone's crying.

Zoro: Seriously. Enough with the crying.

Luffy: Group hug! (everyone hugs. Zoro is struggling to get out of the hug)

After a minute of hugging, they let go.

Nomen: So. Let's take you to your house for the two months.

Luffy: House? What about the ship?

Nobuyuki: Take a break from the ship. We'll pay for your housing.

Noburu: Let's go, shall we?

While walking to the house

Aoni: Robin?!.

Robin: Aoni?!. Is that you?

Aoni: Oh my god! What are you doing here?

Robin: We're staying here for two months.

Aoni: Really? That's great. Hey! You should stay with us!

Robin: Stay with you?. For two months?

Aoni: Yeah. Please. It'll be fun.

Luffy: Robin. Who's she?

Robin: Oh. Guys. This is my cousin, Aoni. Aoni, this is my crew.

Aoni: Hi. Nice to meet you. Is it okay if Robin stays with me while you're here? We have a lot to catch up on.

Luffy: Sure. If she wants. You're family. (smiles)

Aoni: Thanks. Let's go cuz! (they leave)

Robin: I gotta get my stuff first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~After a while, the Straw Hats have their stuff and are at a hotel.~~~~~~~~~~

Sally: Hello Nomen-san.

Nomen: Hello. I'd like a room with eight bedrooms for these guys. Give them the best room. My granddaughter is staying here for two months. I want her stay here to be great. They'll be staying here for free, so do your best to take care of them.

Sally: Very well sir. (Nami looks on the desk)

Nami: Maid wanted? Hey. Could I apply for the maid position?

Zoro: Maid? Why?

Nami: I figured we could earn a little extra cash if I get a job.

Nomen: Good idea. I want you to hire Nami.

Sally: Very well.

Franky: She gets it just like that?

Nomen: I wam the mayor. We'll get settled and then you could come back here.

Nami: Alright. Let's go.

~~~~~~~~~~In the hotel room.~~~~~~~~~~~

Usopp: Wow. It's so big.

Chopper: And pretty!

Nomen: Anything for my granddaughter.

Nami: Thank you so much! (hugs him)

Nomen: I'll let you be. We'll check up on you later.

Nami: Okay. By egrandpa. (he leaves)

Zoro: He seems like a good guy.

Sanji: I like him.

Nami: I'm gonna unpack and head out. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Updating the story is very hard. It took me like twenty minutes to upload the chapter properly. This is pretty hard. If anyone knows an easy way to do it, so I can remember next time, can you please let me know? Thanks. :)

Everyone just got done unpacking their bags and are now resting. Nami comes back after 15 minutes.

Usopp: Nami. Why do you get to have the only room with a bathroom?

Nami: I got first dibs.

Usopp: No fair.

Nami: Sorry. Girls first.

Sanji: So, how'd the meeting about work go?

Nami: Fine. I don't officially start til next week. Just practice this week.

Zoro: How much will you get?

Nami: Ten dollars an hour. So about 80 bucks a day and $400 a week. (A/N I don't know how much beris it is. lol)

Franky: When do you work?

Nami: Mondays-Fridays 9-5. So I can come home for some delicious dinner.

Sanji: Ah, Nami-swan! Complimenting my cooking!

Brook: Did you get your uniform?

Nami: Nah. I have to get it fitted. It's really slutty though.

Zoro: Just like your other clothes. (Sanji hits him)

Sanji: Shut your face moss head!

Zoro: What'd you say curly brow?

Nami: Guys. Just calm down. No need for you to get involved Sanji-kun. I'll take care of him.

Zoro: Whatever.

Sanji: Anything for you Nami dear!

Luffy: Oi Nami. What time is your grandpa gonna be here at?

Nami: I don't know, He just said later.

Luffy: Cool. I can't wait to see him again! I really like him. He's nice.

Nami: Yeah. I wouldn't even think I would see him again. I'm glad we landed here. Thank you for screwing up Luffy.

Luffy: (smiles wide) You're welcome. (Nami just hugs him tightly. She lets go after a minute)

~~~~At 6:00, the crew got done eating, and are now resting in the living room talking.~~~~

Luffy: I want your grandpa to come!

Nami: Relax. He'll be here. (goes on facebook) (A/N I know. Just go along with it.)

Nami's status: Staying on the beautiful island for two months. Thank you Luffy for screwing up everything!

Vivi, Ace, and Nojiko like it.

I. M.

Ace: hey. What island are you staying on?  
Nami: Oh. This small one called Marone Island.  
Ace: Marone Island? Whoah. No way. We are on the next island over.  
Nami: Really? Yo. You should come over. Luffy will be really happy. :)  
Ace: I'm with Shanks, Benn Beckman, Yasopp, and Lucky Roo. Shanks told the crew to take a two month break and spend it with their families for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years.  
Nami: Then tell them to come over.  
Ace: I'll see. Knowing Shanks, he'll probably say yes.  
Nami: Awesome. Hopefully.  
Ace: But don't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise.  
Nami: Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. :)  
Ace: Awesome. I'll talk to him about it. You still have the same number?  
Nami: Yeah. 321-984-5623.  
Ace: Awesome. I'll text you later.  
Nami: Alright bro. Sounds cool. :)

They both log off. There's a knock on the door. Nomen, Nobuyuki, and Noburu come in.

Nobuyuki: Ah. Hey honey.

Nami: Hi guys. Come on in. (they do and close the door)

Noburu: What are you kids doing?

Chopper: Just sitting here and talking.

Nobuyuki: Hey Nami. We actually wanted to talk to you. Wanna go out to dinner and talk?

Nami: oh. We just ate dinner. We can go in my room and talk if you wanna.

Nomen: That's fine. We just want to get caught up with you.

Nami: Oh sure. Let's go in my room and talk. (They go in her room. She sits on her bed playing with a pillow, Nobuyuki is on the opposite side of the bed, Nomen is leaning against a desk, and Noburu is sitting cross legged on the floor)

Nomen: So when did you decide you wanted to become a pirate?

Nami: (sigh) You know. It's weird. I despised pirates because of what happened to Bellmere. Arlong killed her right infront of me and then I was used as their guinea pig, making maps and whatnot for them. I made an alliance with Luffy and Zoro just so they could help me. Then, when I left them, they came back with Usopp and Sanji, and defeated Arlong and saved me.

Noburu: What do you mean 'saved you'?

Nami: Arlong and I had a deal since I was his slave. If I could get 100,000,000 beris, I could buy back Cokayashi Village and free us. We had to pay him a tax 'cause he took over.

Nomen: Yeah. We know that feeling.

Nami: Yeah. And I only needed 7,000,000 beri left to finish paying him, but the four boys came before and freed us.

Nomen: Do you enjoy being a pirate?

Nami: I do. Very much. I just wish we weren't so wanted. It's scary when the marines and fricken government is after us all the time. We barely get by unnoticed, but when we are noticed, it's usually Luffy who causes havek.

Nobuyuki: What would you be doing if you didn't join them?

Nami: I'd be drawing maps in Cokayashi Village. Living with Nojiko, my adopter sister. Not getting to see the world. Hehe.

Nomen: Do you sometimes think about the day when you saw Bellmere die?

Nami: Yeah. I have nightmares sometimes. I hate thinking about it. It's something we could have prevented. She hid me and Nojiko so she didn't have to pay money she didn't have. She told the truth to him, and got killed because of it. (she's getting softer with her words) I-I miss her so much. Losing her was very hard on me.

Nobuyuki: I bet it was. (sigh) But, on a better note, tell us about your crew.

Nami: Myc rew? Okay. Let's see. Where should I start?

Nomen: Start with the captain, and tell us the order in which they joined.

Nami: Okay. I'll briefly describe them. Well, Luffy is a handful. He's one of the most outgoing people I ever met. Seriously. He is always happy and he is one person that will put a smile on your face. Oh, and he has a one tract mind though. He's so loud and obnoxious. He has no sense of anything going on around him when he's hungry. Seriously. We spend so much money on him just for food. It's ridiculous. But, he's strong and a very caring person. He's not smart, but I wouldn't have anyone else be my captain.

Nobuyuki: I'm glad my daughter is in safe hands then.

Nami: Yeah. And then there's Zoro. He has no sense of direction whatsoever. He is the type of person that will get lost on a straight path. And, it's happened too! And, he's very hard to please. Me and him are such opposites. We can never agree on anything. Except one thing. Beer. He is my drinking buddy. We have a beer together everyday just about. That's what our bonding consists of. But, he's strong and he comes to my rescue quite often. He just needs to stop sleeping 24 hours a day.

Nomen: I heard of his love for sleeping.

Nami: Yeah. And he just sleeps wherever on the ship. He barely sleeps in his hammock. He sleeps wherever he pleases. But, whatever.

Noburu: Nice. Typical Zoro.

Nami: Right? Oh, and next is Usopp. He is my best friend on the ship. He makes weapons for me to you know, fight enemies. He is the sniper, but he's a liar. A terrible liar. I can tell whenever he's lying, and he knows whenever I lie too. It's alittle surprising, but still. ANother thing is he's a coward. We're both weak cowards, so that's why he's my best friend. We're the same. Heh.

Nomen: Long nose?

Nami: Yep. That's him. Next is Sanji. He is a womanizing chef. He makes delicious food, but he flirts with anything wearing a skirt. It gets annoying, especially when fighting. He refuses to strike a chick, but atleast he's polite about it. He needs a backbone though. I abuse and use him all the time, and I feel bad about it, but there's just something about him that makes him different from all the others.

Nobuyuki: Do you like him?

Nami: That's the thing. I don't know. I feel something for him, but I don't exactly know what it is. It's not serious though.

Nobuyuki: Would you ever go out with him?

Nami: Maybe. If it wasn't awkward on the ship if we ever have to break up for some reason. And, if he wasn't such a helpless lovesick fool. If he proved that he would stop flirting with other girls, I'd give him a chance.

Nomen: Ah. I see.

Nami: Yeah. Moving on though. Chopper is our doctor. He is so adorable. He tries to act strong for us when we are fighting. He's the best doctor ever. Honestly. He is very trustworthy and caring for us.

Noburu: he's the little reindeer, right?

Nami: Yeah. He's great. And, there's Robin. SHe is the quiet girl who keeps to herself. It pisses me off. All she does is read and drink tea. She creeps me out sometimes because she's hard to read. I don't know what she's thinking. We sometimes have girl conversations, but it's mainly me talking. She is strong though. And, I'm glad we have her as our archiologist. She's smart.

Nomen: Didn't she use to work with Crocodile?

Nami: Yeah. Luffy defeated Crocodile, and Robin joined us. Now there's Franky. He is the shipwright. He knows what he's doing to the ship, and that's great. He scares me sometimes with his dancing, and he's a pervert, along with Sanji and Brook. But, he's nice other than that. And, finally. Brook. He's the skeleton musician. He plays great. Best musician ever. I like hearing him play, but with the other two, he's a big pervert.

Nobuyuki: Looks like I'll be teaching three boys a lesson.

Nami: Hahe. It's okay dad. I beat them up for it. I deal with it. It gets annoying, but still. They're good guys other than that. But, that's my crew. (sighs and smiles)

Nomen: What are you going to do after all of you reach your goal?

Nami: After? Hm.. I never thought about it. I really do enjoy spending time with them. I'd like to stay with them after we're done, but it's up to them. After we find the One Piece, I want to settle down, get married, have kids, and live with the others also. It probably won't happen though.

Noburu: Why not?

Nami: They'll be off doing whatever they wanna do. I'll admit, I'm gonna miss them like crazy, but it's up to them.

-Outside the door-

The boys are listening through the door.

Luffy: Wow. She wants to stay with us.

Sanji: Oh. She's so cute when she wants to stay with us forever.

Usopp: Yeah. I wanna stay with you guys also.

Franky: Same. I love you guys.

Luffy: Then it's settled. We'll live with eachother after we find the treasure.

Chopper: Really? Oh yay!

Brook: Yohohoho!

Zoro: What is she talking about having a bad sense of direction? I know where I'm going.

Sanji: No you don't. Nami is absolutely right.

-Inside the room-

Nami: Thanks for coming oer guys. It's time to watch a movie though.

Nomen: You're watching a movie?

Nami: Yeah. We decided to watch a movie as a group tonight.

Nobuyuki: How often do you guys do family like activites together?

Nami: I try to make us do everything together, but with them, it's alittle hard. So, we always eat together, and we do as much as possible.

Nomen: I'm just glad you enjoy being with them. Do what you love.

Nami: Exactly. But, thanks for coming guys. I'll see you all later. Love you. Bye.

Nomen: We'll talk another time. When you don't have to watch a movie.

Nami: (chuckles) Will do. (kisses them bye. Nami opens the door and the guys pretend they didn't listen through the door)

Luffy: We did not listen to your conversation through the door.

Nami: (churckles) You're such a terrible liar. (pats his head and messes his hair) You're been hanging out with Usopp too much.

Usoop: Hey!

Nobuyuki: Hey. You boys. I want you to treat Nami right. If I hear anything about you being mean and disrespectful tp her, I'll drown you.

Luffy: Don't worry dad. (smacks his back. Everyone watches. Some are wide eyed)

Nobuyuki: (smiles) I'm glad you're her captain. Keep her safe.

Luffy: Will do. (Smiles)

Nomen: We're off. See you guys later. (they leave)

Zoro: So what movie are we watching?

Nami: Let's pick one.


End file.
